Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy)
The Chameleon is the secondary antagonist in T.U.F.F. Puppy. He attempts to destroy T.U.F.F., but he never succeeds. He often uses his transformation suit to transform himself into any form, upon taking an objects form he also gains all its features, Ie. turning into a bus, he can drive, turning into a gun, he can be fired etc. He can also change his voice, although for some reason he doesn't always do this. Of there three main villains, the Chameleon is about the second most dangerous, and although his plans often fail, he is quite intelligent, the majority of his plans only fail down to others inferring, rather than a fault of his own. He's also quite a good actor, and is reasonably good at impersonating people, although he has a habit of quickly saying things that link to the character, he is impersonating after each sentence. He is also something of a sympathetic villain, as even among other villains, he is an outcast, and has no friends; and is often portrayed as sad, lonely and even at worst depressed. As such when any character does invite him in or help him, he has a habit of overreacting, and trying to be unnaturally friendly, and is even oblivious if the person is obviously taking advantage of him. Despite this the Chameleon has no quims with killing, even in mass numbers, and although he has never killed anyone yet (it is a children's show) he has attempted to kill on several occasions, some for no reason other than they didn't invite him to what they were doing. As the Chameleon, he enjoys eating insects, to the point where it can be classed as a weakness, as he's been known to break character when impersonating someone and eat the insects, thus blowing his cover. Physically his reptilian attributes serve him well, he can climb walls and can use his long tongue to grab hold of objects and people, and carry them. Notable Plots *Chameleon plotted revenge against Kitty Katswell for putting him in prison. *Later, he disguised himself as a french poodle that Dudley Puppy fell in love with. *Afterwards, he disguised himself as a real estate agent named Bunny. He wanted revenge against T.U.F.F, which put him in jail, and D.O.O.M, which never invited him to their weekly ice cream parties. He also disguised himself as their new field agents to have them destroy each other. *Kidnapped and disguised himself as General Warthog to gain access to a military base, so he could launch missiles at T.U.F.F headquarters. *Using a heat ray to turn Petropolis into a desert like environment. *Turning a class of first graders into criminals. *Trying to steal the crown jewels and later kidnapping the queen of England. *Captured and impersonated Mayor Teddy Bear to shut down T.U.F.F. Head Quarters. *Pretending to be Dudley from the future, in order to steal a device that would allow the agents to see him while he is disguised. *Disguising himself as the Easter Bunny in order to commit crimes. *Teaming up with Bird Brain and Snaptrap on various occasions. Other Info *He has been arrested many times by the police and T.U.F.F. *As mentioned by Snaptrap in the episode "Share a Lair", he and his team were villains like Chameleon. *In the episode "Snapnapped", Chameleon was seen at Snaptrap's new D.O.O.M., built by Keswick. *Dudley and an Unnamed Rabbit Cop once referred to the Chameleon as the "Cham-ah-lee-on", which the Chameleon himself also mispronounces later once. *He hates being put in prison which is his motive for trying to destroy T.U.F.F. Navigaion Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Incompetent Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Outcast Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Multi-Beings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:On & Off Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Evil